


The Bookshop

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Drabble, Drabble Series, Fluff, Fun, HP: EWE, Hard to get, M/M, Minor Angst, Playing Hard to Get, WIP, bookshop setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The one where Draco plays hard to get.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble series. Which means, each chapter is short. Like, 100 words. It's updated every other week, so don't hold your breath. It's written for fun, not for profit, and for self-enjoyment really. 
> 
> It's fun to play w/ an exasperated Draco. Prompts come from [Draco100](http://draco100.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm back.

"Potter! I'm back," Draco said, entering the bookshop for the second time that day. He couldn't believe his mother had sent him out again.

"Shall I alert the presses?" Potter said; Draco scowled at him.

"I need three more books from this list."

Potter reviewed the list and then nodded. "Are...are you sure? Did you actually read what this says?"

Draco gave him an annoyed look and snatched the list back. "What…" He couldn’t believe it. His mother had actually set him up!

"If you wanted to ask me out, Malfoy, you could just come out and say it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Try Me

Why would she do this to him? 

_"What are your three favourite restaurants?"_

Draco all but threw the note at Potter’s head and walked out of the bookshop. 

"Malfoy, wait!" Potter came chasing after him. "I didn't get to tell you…" 

"Don't even try me, Potter," Draco snapped. "It was clearly a joke and..." 

"I want to have dinner with you," Potter said. 

"What?" 

"Dinner. You and me, Malfoy. What do you say?"

"Piss off, Potter," said Draco.

"Merlin. Save a bloke’s life and get snarled at in return," Potter mumbled, walking away. "For the record, I like Italian food."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pumpkin Patch

"I'd rather lie dead in a pumpkin patch and let critters have their way with me!" Draco furiously threw his books on the ground as soon as he entered the sitting room. 

"When was the last time you went on a date, Draco?" 

Draco yelped at Pansy's voice, not realising she was there. "What?" he snapped. 

"Come on, take a run on the wild side," she said rolling her eyes. "The man owns a bookshop. How dangerous could one date be?" 

Eventually, his mother entered the room and sat next to her. They sipped tea.

"Brilliant. We're having an intervention."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fireworks

Pansy rolled her eyes, gesturing for Draco to take a seat. "Of course, don't have the date _in_ the bookshop, itself. Who knows what sorts of books Potter owns; the last thing you'd want is for fireworks to go off when you've not even reached climax."

She laughed at her own joke and Draco's face reddened due to the fact that his _mother_ was in the room. Much to his surprise, Narcissa chuckled.

"How did it go, anyway?" his mother asked.

Draco shrugged. "He said he likes Italian food." He made a face and made himself a cup of tea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Apple Cider_

"His favourite drink is apple cider," Pansy said reading an article in an old issue of the _Prophet_ ; the one featuring Potter as an eligible bachelor. 

"I don't _care_ ," Draco said. "I'm not going to ask him out on a date." 

"Why not? He clearly wants to go with you; he already told you what's his favourite cuisine." 

"This is all one big joke and I'm not falling for it. I'm never going to see Potter again."

"What if you need more books?" 

Draco sighed. "I'll simply request them via owl." 

"I will have none of this!" his mother said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mother, you can't force me to date someone I don't wish to date," Draco protested. 

"Draco, you should be grateful that Mr Potter fancies you back—" 

"Back? There's no fancying me back in this—" 

"Draco," Pansy said placing a hand on Draco's arm, trying to calm him. "Let's not kid ourselves, shall we? I know you had a thing for Potter when we—" 

"That was _ages_ ago and we've grown up. This's all fun and games until—" 

Binny, the house-elf appeared into the room startling Draco. "Sorry to disturb, but Mr Potter is waiting by the gates of the manor."


	7. Chapter 7

"It seems that we're in luck!" Pansy claimed, standing up from her chair and making her way to the door. To greet Potter, he was sure. 

"Why's he here?" Draco whined. This was not okay. This was most certainly not okay. 

As Potter walked into the room, Draco scowled at him. He had a hundred questions for Potter, but remained quiet. Staying stoic was probably best so he wouldn't know that Draco was, in fact, freaking the fuck out. 

"It's good to see you again," Potter said, nodding towards Draco's mother who graciously smiled back at him. 

Certainly not okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Potter's presence in his home seemed to put everyone in a cheerful mood, but Draco. Draco only scowled as Pansy and his mother departed, leaving them alone. 

"Why are you here, Potter?" 

Potter smirked briefly before schooling his expression. "Thought maybe I'd ask you out to dinner, since you obviously won't ask me." 

"Why's it so obvious?" Draco asked, frowning some more. 

Potter shrugged and his eyes looked around the room before landing on Draco. "I don't want to play any games, Draco. I want to go to dinner with you. Just say yes." 

"I'm sorry, did you actually ask?"


	9. Chapter 9

"You're always going to be like this, aren't you?" Potter asked with a chuckle, and then proceeded to run a hand through his hair, looking all sex—no, wait. Potter was most certainly _not_ looking sex—or whatever. 

"Like how?" Draco asked, crossing his arms. 

"You'll have your cake and eat it too." Potter shrugged before he continued. "So you mother wrote a silly note to indicate you fancy me, and instead of admitting it, you're acting all stand offish, and now I'm here to ask you—" 

"You still haven't asked." 

"Fine! Malfoy, will you have dinner with me?" 

"No."


	10. Chapter 10

Potter's expression was priceless; he looked like he'd been caught in a blizzard without a coat. So lost and nervous. Draco couldn't help but give into the smirk forming on his face.

Potter took one look at him and shook his head. "You're a bloody wanker, aren't you?"

Draco shrugged. Okay, so maybe he was playing hard to get and now it was getting out of hand, but it meant something that Potter was here now, asking him out. 

He still wasn't going to forgive his mother for setting him up like this, but fine, maybe he liked Potter. Maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Pansy had his number. She'd been right about how he fancied Potter when they were at Hogwarts and still did. However, he knew he wasn't ready to date. Maybe that's why his mother tried to set him up; make it look like Draco was Potter's secret admirer. 

He made a face, knowing that Potter was going to ask the question again; Draco didn't let him talk.

"Next month. On the first Friday evening." 

"What?" Potter looked confused. 

"That's when we'll go to dinner." 

Potter's eyes widened, maybe he wouldn't be willing to wait that long. "Fine," was all he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco had a hunch that when Potter left, it wasn't the last he'd see of him. Even if they'd agreed on going to dinner in three weeks, Potter was going to come back and harass him. or his mother and best friend would. 

"He didn't look so happy when he left," Pansy commented, sitting on the sofa. Draco explained his plans as best as he could to her. 

She shook her head. "You really hate sex, don't you?" she asked, sounding incredulous. 

Yes, he was right. This wasn't going to be an easy or peaceful month, at all.

Unbelievably, Potter was back ten minutes later. "There's one more thing..." Potter looked at Pansy who nodded and left the room.

"What is it, Potter? Haven't we already decided—" 

Whatever Draco was going to say didn't see the light of day because Potter's lips were on Draco's. He'd yanked Draco forward by his collars and just _kissed him_. 

"Potter, what the—" 

Then Potter kissed him again. He all but forced his tongue inside Draco's mouth, darting it in and out, until Draco moaned, and then he licked Draco's lower lip before releasing him. 

"There," Potter said, "Now I'll see you next month."


	13. Chapter 13

Ignoring Potter for almost a month wasn't a difficult decision, what was difficult was ignoring his mother and Pansy. Even if Pansy didn't live with him, she was always around. And his mother? She constantly gave Draco tasks requiring him to go to Diagon, thinking it'd tempt him into going to Potter's bookshop. 

Draco didn't go, though. Because he'd no reason to. Potter asked him to dinner, and they had set up the date.

It was two weeks away now, and everything was going to be fine. In two weeks, he'd have dinner with Potter and make arrangements to see him again a month later. It was going to be the world's slowest courtship, and eventually, Potter was going to grow tired of him and move on. 

Draco didn't pay attention to the tug at his heart at the idea of Potter "moving on." No, it didn't matter. Draco wasn't going to fall in love with Potter, and he wasn't going to give Potter the chance to fall in love with him. 

His plan worked brilliantly, until Draco picked up the _Prophet_ and it showed a picture of Potter in the arms of another man. 

And then, Draco lost it.


	14. Chapter 14

Before Draco could stop himself, he marched down to the bookshop where Potter worked, demanding to speak to him. 

"Mr Potter's in his office, but he's having a meeting," the clerk told Draco, looking scared. He most likely was afraid of the menacing look Draco had. 

He needed to relax but Draco had never taken very well to being played, and no matter how his mother had told him to take a leap of faith, he wasn't having any of this. 

No, sir. He was not. 

"Well, will you tell him I'm waiting out here for him." 

The clerk looked at someone on the floor who was organising the books and nodded. 

"Sheila will certainly do that, sir. Why don't I make you some tea?" 

Draco scowled but nodded. Fine, he'd have tea. 

The clerk immediately scurried off somewhere, meanwhile _Sheila_ went towards the back office. 

Five minutes later, Potter was standing in front of Draco. 

"Hi," he said, grinning. "What a surprise. I didn't—" 

"What is this, Potter?" Draco threw the _Prophet_ at Potter and waited. 

Potter looked at the pictures and frowned. "This isn't—" 

"I don't care what your excuses are, Potter. I will not be toyed with."


	15. Chapter 15

Potter opened his mouth to respond to Draco when the clerk returned with tea and a small plate of sweet treats. Draco eyed them for a second, but looked away; he wasn't going to have his resolve disappear for cake.

"Uh...Mr Potter?"

"It's fine, Jacob, why don't you go and drop those off on my desk. We'll be there shortly." Potter then looked at Draco and took in a deep breath. "Shall we discuss this somewhere private?"

"I thought you had someone in your office. Weren't you in a _meeting_?"

Potter shook his head. "It was a Floo call that just ended. Come on." He grabbed Draco by the elbow and all but dragged him towards the back.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

Draco glared at Potter for that comment. Why did he even come here? He could have just cancelled on their _date_ via owl, and then it'd be all better. "If that's all you have to say then I must leave."

"Sit down and drink your tea."

"Do not command me, Potter."

Potter raised an eyebrow and Draco quieted down. Fine, he'd sit and listen. Potter better have a good explanation.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe I have to tell you that this was taken out of context," Potter said, all but throwing the paper on the desk next to him. "I was hugging some friends when we were out and out of the blue..." Potter gestured with his hands, arms flailing about, "this man launched himself at me. He was just a bit of a fanatic." 

Draco scowled at Potter, trying to hide his own disappointment. Why hadn't he thought of that? He did remember reading a while ago that Potter didn't much go out because of the way people treated him. When he'd first opened the bookshop, there were people there all the time simply hoping for his autograph. 

"So, do you believe me?" 

Draco nodded once. "Yes, thanks for clearing it up." 

"That's okay," Potter said, shrugging. "It's cute you were jealous." 

"I was not--" 

" _I will not be toyed with_ ," Potter said, repeating Draco's words and Draco frowned. 

"Yes. Well..." Draco cleared his throat and stood up. "Pansy had freaked out a bit and I suppose her energy rubbed off on me." 

"As long as that's the only thing rubbing off on you," Potter said with a smirk. 

"Potter!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First time for everything

Potter smiled and closed the distance between them. He took Draco's hand in his, then kissed it. 

"You know, Potter," Draco said sighing, "I don't think you understand there is no kissing before a first date. We should--" 

"Well, if you've never kissed anyone before a first date--" 

"Of course not. That's not how things are done." 

Potter smirked, leaning down. Before he pressed his lips against Draco's, he said, "First time for everything." 

Draco wanted to scowl, but he ended up smiling instead. "You're too much." 

"I wouldn't be if you didn't make me wait weeks before our date."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ritual

Draco's back pressed against the chair he was sat at, as Potter's lips firmly pressed against his. Potter's kiss was tentative at first, but it didn't take long for it to become demanding. He urged Draco to part his lips so he'd slide his tongue in. Draco had half-a-mind to do it too, until he placed his hands on Potter's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Potter," Draco said firmly. "You know—" 

"Is it a pureblood ritual to not kiss before the first date?" Potter asked, amused. "It's just a kiss and you like kissing me." 

Draco scoffed, ready to retort.


	19. Chapter 19

"I must go," Draco said, standing up and pushing Potter away from him. "I'm going to be late for my appointment." 

"What appointment?" 

"Why should I tell you?" 

"Fine." Potter shook his head. "Meet me here tomorrow night." 

Draco's eyes widened. He was intrigued. "For what reason?" 

"It's a surprise." 

"I don't like surprises." 

"Okay, but you like me. Meet me tomorrow night _if_ you like me. It'll be pleasant. I swear." 

"What if I've plans tomorrow?" 

"Cancel them." 

Draco rolled his eyes and left Potter's bookshop. When he arrived home, there was an owl waiting for him.

_Cancel them_.


	20. Worth It

Draco arrived at the bookshop cold and wet. He hated how Potter's bookshop had an anti-Apparation charm, and didn't even have a Floo. He reckoned all the shoppe's in Diagon Alley were that way as an anti-theft mechanism. Still, now he was annoyed he had to walk a few minutes in the rain to get there. 

"Hi, you came!" Potter said with a smile; it was so brilliant, it made Draco nearly forget he was freezing. Perhaps it was worth the effort after all. 

"Well, you were rather polite in your request so I thought I'd give it a try."


	21. Chapter 21

Potter grinned at Draco's response and grabbed him by the elbow to take him up the stairs. Draco'd been on the first floor of the bookshop, he'd never ventured into other floors. Most of the times, he ordered his books via Floo or owl, and they were ready for him when he arrived. He didn't particulary care to browse around Potter's shop before. 

He was hesitant at first, but allowed Potter to drag him down a long corridor, all the way up to a room with the door closed. 

"What's this then?" Draco asked. 

"It's a surprise," said Potter, smug.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Free

"I know, you hate surprises," Potter said, "but come in, anyway." He grabbed Draco's hand and waited a beat before dragging him in. It was as if he was seeing whether or not he was free to hold Draco's hand. 

Draco allowed it. This time. 

He was still wet from the rain, so when they entered the room, Draco shivered. It was _freezing_ in there. 

"Let me…" Potter placed a warming charm on Draco; he felt tingly all over. 

Finally, Draco took in the rest of the room. It was filled with books, but these books didn't look like they were on sale. And in the middle of the room was a small table, with candles, and definitely food. 

Draco should’ve been angry, but it was obvious Potter went through a lot of trouble to create this—what was not supposed to be a date—date. He crossed his arms and frowned at Potter. 

Potter bit his lower lip and shrugged. "It's just dinner." 

"We'd decided—"

'No… You'd decided. I wanted to take you to dinner. This isn't a restaurant, I did the cooking, so not a date. You’re just coming over for dinner." 

"In the middle of your bookshop."


	23. Chapter 23

"Don't frown like that!" Potter chuckled lightly. "You look like I threw you a surprise party and all your ex-boyfriends showed up." 

Draco shook his head. "Potter…" he said, stern. At his tone, Potter visibly cringed, as if realising he'd really done it now. Draco took slight pleasure in that. 

Finally, he allowed himself to relax and sighed. "What did you make, anyway?" There was no point in letting food go to waste. 

Potter grinned as if Draco'd just given him the biggest present on Christmas morning. "Chicken Marsala and Risotto." 

As in right on queue, Draco's stomach grumbled. Loudly.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

"I've already eaten," Draco lied, and frowned again. Seriously, his face was going to start hurting with all the glowering and frowning he was doing today. 

"Why are you lying to me?" Potter said softly, placing his hand on the small of Draco's back. 

Draco wanted to lean into that touch so naturally, he wanted to run away. He realised that he'd rather be anywhere but here; even on that bloody hiking trip that Theodore and Blaise'd planned. 

"Relax, Malfoy," Potter said coming behind Draco and moving his hands to Draco's shoulder. He started to massage them gently. "If you're really that worried…" He mumbled a spell, and suddenly, the entire dinner arrangement vanished. 

"Drink?" he asked, walking away from Draco, towards the corner of the room where a small table was set up with a whiskey decanter and two glasses. 

Draco wasn't sure but he felt the vibe in the room shift. Was that his doing? Was Potter pissed off at Draco's hesitation. Part of him still wanted to run away, yet another part wished to comfort Potter. 

"Please…" Draco said, to which Potter turned and stared at him—looking surprised. "Unless, you'd rather I leave." 

"No. It's fine."


	25. Chapter 25

Draco had to hand one thing off to Potter, the man made a mean cocktail. The small bar set up in the corner of the room seemed low-key and Draco had only asked for a whiskey sour, but for some reason, it was the best drink Draco'd ever had. 

"What did you put in it? Besides the usual?" 

Potter shrugged. "Dry red wine. It adds to the taste." 

"You never cease to surprise me, Potter," Draco said taking another sip of his drink. Potter didn't look amused. "Listen," Draco drawled. "I'm sorry for acting in such a way. You went out of your way to—" 

"It's okay," Potter snapped, and Draco's stomach clenched. He really didn't mean to upset Potter so much, and the idea Potter might turn him away, started to take root in his mind. 

"I am sorry, Potter," he said, _and hungry,_ he thought. "Any way you can bring the food appear again?" 

Potter grinned at Draco's request and with a blink of an eye, the dinner set up was back in the room. 

"So you've changed your mind?" 

Draco nodded. "We shouldn't let it go to waste, and I was lying, I mean...I'm quite famished." Potter gave him a knowing look so Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, just shut up." 

"I reckon, I'm going to have to punish you for lying to me," Potter said and Draco's eyes widened. He slightly panicked at what Potter was going to do or want from him. 

Potter closed the distance between them and leaned over to kiss Draco again. He sucked hard on Draco's lower lip before biting down on it. Draco, involuntarily of course, moaned into Potter's mouth. 

"Hmm. Dessert before dinner." 

"You're ridiculous," Draco said, as he allowed Potter to steer him towards the dinner table.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

"So why did you truly do this?" Draco asked placing his fork down on the table, and grabbing the wine glass. The food was quite delicious but he wanted to remain nonchalant.

"Make you dinner?" 

Draco nodded once. "We had a date scheduled—"

"I decided that I wasn't going to look out my window and watch the leaves change colour before I had my date with you. I am an 'in it to win it' sort of bloke. Always have been."

"Obviously," Draco said rolling his eyes. "We all know about how rash you were when you purchased this bookshop."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hogwarts

"Potter, you can't always just get what you want. This isn't Hogwarts." 

"You think I got what I wanted at Hogwarts?" Potter asked, sounding confused. "You think I wanted an attempt on my life at every turn, during every school year. Do you think I wanted to…" He stopped himself then. "Shit." 

_There you go, Draco. You wanted a reason for this man to lose interest in you, and now you might have hit the nail on the head._

"Potter, I…" 

"I'm sorry, Draco." 

"You're sorry?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Merlin, you really have that martyr thing down, don't you?"


	28. Chapter 28

It took them a moment, but eventually both men started to laugh. The mood had gone from nervous to sultry to tense to now…light. Draco smiled at Potter who had thankfully not taken anything Draco said in a wrong way. 

"I still think you should have waited." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's the proper thing to do. You can't just go around staking your claim on—" 

"Draco, you like me. I think…"

"You think?" 

Potter smiled. "Well, you certainly like kissing me." He paused to wink at Draco. "So why not rush into the dating scene. I mean, don't you just wanna get this whole thing over with anyway?" 

"Get what over with?" Draco asked, feeling slightly hurt. Did Potter mean he simply wished to court Draco so they could have sex and then he could move on with his life? 

"The small talk. The formalities," Potter said. "I know you. You know me. Why do we need to spend time at some elegant restaurant with five hundred Galleon wine trying to impress each other when you and I already have seen each other at our worst? And we still fancy each other?" 

"I like the elegant wine stage," said Draco.


	29. Chapter 29

Potter responded with a haunted look in his eyes, and Draco panicked.

"I mean…" _Shite, what do I mean_? "I agree with you, about certain things. First dates are awkward and can be daunting. I've been on plenty of first dates where we simply sat around, being awkward. I suppose, that's what elegant wine is good for." He gave a short laugh. "If the man complains, you know he's miserly, if he's complimenting the wine…Then he's only trying to impress you."

Potter smiled then and Draco relaxed. "All good points. See, you wouldn't tell me this, _if_ we were sitting at some fancy restaurant, drinking a five hundred Galleon—"

"Five hundred Galleon?" Draco nearly jumped out of his seat. 

"Is that a lot? I don't know anything about wine."

Draco shook his head and returned his attention to the half-finished food in front of them. "Is that how much this one cost?" he asked, pointing at the wine he'd been drinking.

Potter shook his head. "It was twenty," he said sheepishly. "Is it good?"

"Of course, can't you tell?"

Potter shrugged again. "All I taste is wine."

Draco couldn't control himself and laughed. Potter grinned at him, looking triumphant.


	30. Chapter 30

The rest of the meal was relatively quiet, and the conversation was pleasant. In the end when Potter hadn’t offered dessert or conjured anything from thin air, Draco reckoned it was time to leave. 

“Thank you for the meal…”

“Wait…” Potter said, sounding almost panicked. “I…” He sighed; Draco was starting to lose his patience, again. 

“Oh what is it?” 

Potter ran a hand through his hair and said, “I actually didn’t think this would be successful, so I hadn’t planned on dessert. Do you wanna out to the ice cream place around the corner? Or for coffee?” 

Draco thought it over. If he were honest with himself, he was enjoying the evening, as strange as it had been. He pulled on his scarf he’d taken off with his coat and put himself together. 

“A cup of coffee would be nice,” he said, then Potter smiled at him again, and Draco wanted to run away. He hated how much he liked Potter’s smiles and he wanted to not fall for Potter or show Potter that he was falling for him or something. Because…well, he did already have a thing for the man, and he also did like kissing him.


	31. Chapter 31

“Thank you for the surprise, Potter,” Draco said as he stood up finally and decided his impromptu date at Potter’s bookshop was coming to an end. “I have to say I did enjoy myself quite a bit.” 

Potter gave Draco a cheeky smile and took a step closer. “Anything I can do to atone for my bad behaviour?” Potter asked. 

“Wha—what do you mean?” Draco gulped, feeling nervous. He was really hating himself for getting so hot and bothered around Potter. 

“I tricked you into an early date. I think I’ve been a very _bad_ boy…” Potter drawled and Draco took another step back, adding some distance between them. 

“If you’re trying to seduce me, Pott—” 

“Is it working?” 

Draco made a face and shook his head. 

“I’m joking with you. I know you’re proper and aren’t the type to shag someone on a first date. And this isn’t even a real first date anyway—”

“Is that what you think of me? You think me a prude?” Draco was more upset than he should’ve been. 

“No, of—”

Draco pushed Potter against the opposite wall and wedged his knee in-between Potter’s legs. He kept a firm grip on Potter’s shoulders as he leaned in and kissed him. He didn’t hold back, either. He bit Potter’s lower lip, hard, and when Potter moaned, Draco forcefully slid his tongue in, all but ready to fuck Potter’s mouth with it. 

Potter moaned around Draco’s tongue and his hands came to Draco’s waist; his fingers pulled on the fabric of Draco’s robes. 

A moment later, Draco took a step back and scoffed. “Just because I wish to take my time and do things proper doesn’t give you any right to make assumptions about me.” 

Then, he quickly turned, grabbed his things and Apparated away.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning when Draco woke up, he would've thought he'd slept through Autumn and woke up on Christmas. His bedroom was full of flowers and presents. He had to look in the mirror to simply make sure that yes, he was still an adult, and no, he wasn't dreaming. He did have a sneaky suspicion from where all the presents had come. 

"Mother," Draco said, leaving his room. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Who delivered all this to my room?" 

"The elves brought them in, dear." 

"Hmm." Draco contemplated if it was worth sending the presents back, but he was also curious.


	33. Chapter 33

"I didn't know what to get you so got you one of everything…" Draco read the attached note aloud. Flowers were everywhere. 

Potter had obviously felt poorly about his comment from the evening before and was making up for it. "What's next? Is it going to start snowing in my room too?" Draco scoffed as he went through the boxes lined up against the wall. 

Potter had really done his work. There were books in the series that Draco had been reading, three different flavours of packaged coffee from all the cafés in Diagon, and a gift certificate for ice cream shops; along with the wand shop, as if Draco needed another wand, and two tickets for a tour next month of the potions department in the Wizarding University of Wales. 

Did Potter just have this lying about? 

There was a knock on the door and Draco stood up with a start. His mother usually knocked and walked right in, whoever it was…was waiting for Draco to open the door. 

Hoping beyond all reason it wasn’t Potter, Draco approached the door. He was still in his dressing gown and hadn’t even brushed his teeth. 

Of course, it was Potter.


	34. Chapter 34

"Funny how I didn't see an apology in your note, Potter. Did you really think you can buy my affection so easily?" 

Potter wasn't fazed by Draco's questioning which annoyed Draco. 

"I'm not gonna apologise for whatever I did when you kissed me like that last night." 

Draco rolled his eyes, leaning against the door to his bedroom. If Potter thought he was going to be invited in, he was wrong. 

"So what did you plan on doing today?" Potter cleared his throat and gave Draco a once over. 

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, I planned on a lazy afternoon."


	35. Chapter 35

"Oh..." Potter looked disappointed. _He's good at acting, at least_ , Draco thought. "I...could I interest you in having tea with me?" 

"When?" Draco asked, immediately hating how he'd simply blurted it out. He should've said "No." Damn Potter with his good looks and Draco's desire to run his fingers through his hair. 

Potter gave him a shy smile. _That's new_. "Whenever today. This evening. Now, even." 

"Now?" Draco asked, incredulous. 

"Yeah, now..." Potter's eyes raked over Draco's body once more; Draco stood up still. "My eyes are up here, Potter." 

Potter grinned taking a step closer. "So they are."


	36. Chapter 36

The look of hunger in Potter's eyes made Draco shiver. "I just got up and I'm not hungry," Draco said; before he could even stop the thought, he knew what Potter was going to say. 

"I am." 

"You can go to the dining room. A house-elf will bring you something to eat." 

"But I want to—"

"Don't even try it, Potter." 

Potter grinned. "I was gonna say I wanna have breakfast with you." 

Draco's eyes narrowed. He called for his house-elf, who appeared immediately. "Take Mr Potter to the dining room, please." Then he turned around locking himself in his bedroom, his heart throbbing. 

He took his time to get ready, showering longer than usual, and dressed for breakfast. As he made his way to the dining room, he found Potter sitting there reading the newspaper. 

"Made yourself at home, I see," Draco said, "I'm surprised you're still here." 

Potter stood up immediately and went around the table to pull out the chair for Draco. _Draco's chair_ , as if he knew exactly where Draco always sat. 

"The house-elves like me," Potter said cheekily. 

"At least someone finds you charming," replied Draco; before he could retort some more, Potter kissed him.


	37. Chapter 37

"Everyone is charmed by me," Potter said with a cheeky grin. "I'm Harry Potter." 

Draco rolled his eyes and started on his breakfast. He was _not_ going to indulge Potter in any silly conversations. 

"So," Potter said. 

"Oh, you're still here," said Draco. 

"Very funny, Malfoy," Potter said in a mock sneer. "I thought maybe we could go for a walk after breakfast. The weather is quite nice today, for a change." 

Draco wanted to say no, but he also was a Pureblood wizard; continuing to insult his guest would simply not do. He nodded once returning to his breakfast.


	38. Chapter 38

"You don't have to look so terrified," Potter said to Malfoy as they walked in the garden behind the manor. It was, in fact, a beautiful day out. If Potter hadn't shown up to his house, Draco was probably going to spend his day indoors reading. 

Not that he was now going to thank Potter for this suggestion or anything. 

"I'm not terrified," Draco said frowning. "It's a nice day. I wondered if I needed—"

And without a word, Potter placed the sunblock charm on Draco. "Don't want you to harm that beautiful skin of yours. Not until I've seen it all for myself, that is." 

Draco shook his head. "You're quite crass. Are you aware of this? It isn't polite to suggest such intimacy only after one date." 

"Ah, so we are admitting it was a date." 

Draco made a face as he'd not intended to refer to last evening as a date but the words had escaped him before he knew what he was doing or saying. Then, Potter reached over and took Draco's hand in his. 

"I'd like to try to have better behaviour for our second date." 

"This your way of telling me there will be a second date?" Draco said, challenging. "You think I'd agree?" 

Potter smiled and they stopped walking. With Potter face-to-face with him, and his hands in Potter's, Draco knew escape wasn't possible. 

"It's my way of asking you out for a second date. And I hope you'll agree." Potter bit his lower lip, looking more nervous than Draco'd ever seen him before. "I have a picnic planned, by the way. If you were curious to what we were going to do tonight." 

"Tonight?" Draco asked, surprised. 

"It'll be a nice night. So a picnic and wine…that sounds good, doesn't it?"


	39. Chapter 39

Draco attempted to hide just how nice it all sounded. What Potter planned for their second date was quite romantic. A picnic under the stars. 

"If you need a bit more convincing, I can promise to purchase a really expensive bottle of wine this time. I know a few experts in that area." 

"You sure you can trust them?" 

"Or, you can bring the wine. And I'll have everything else ready." 

"Promises, Potter. Promises," Draco said with a small smile. When Potter didn't reply but continued to look into Draco's eyes, Draco looked away. "Very well, I'll bring a Bordeaux."


	40. Chapter 40

Potter gave him a smile again. That smile—apparently rendered Draco defenceless against Potter's charms. 

"Anyway," Draco said, turning away from Potter and clearing his throat. "What did you have in mind for dinner?" 

Potter walked beside him, the back of his hand grazing against Draco's hand, which only caused Draco's skin to tingle. Why was Potter just so damn hard to resist? He had to wonder. 

"Well it's a surprise," said Potter. 

"Hm…I suppose code for…you're not sure yet." 

Potter laughed and grabbed Draco's hand. "You already know me so well. Dating you is going to be easy." 

"And what'll be the challenge?" Draco couldn't help but ask. 

"Oh, I dunno…seducing you? I tried last night; failed miserably when you kissed me, got me hot and bothered, and then left me." 

"That was your own doing." 

"So it was," said Potter thoughtfully. "Any chance I can get another kiss like that again?" 

"Kisses like that don't just pop up on demand, Potter." 

"No, not on demand…" Potter said, getting closer to Draco as they'd stopped walking. "How about on request?" 

Draco smiled and leaned in. "I thought you'd said seducing me was going to be difficult."


	41. Chapter 41

"You most certainly confuse the fuck out of me, Draco Malfoy," Potter said, his eyes widening a bit when they pulled apart from their kiss, and Draco thought Potter looked a bit winded.

"I don't mean to be," Draco answered honestly.

"It's not a bad thing," Potter said, placing another quick peck on Draco's lips. "I like this about you. You seem more… I dunno… free."

"Free?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's good. Trust me."

"I don't. I can't," Draco said and then immediately shut his mouth.

Potter seemed surprised by Draco's answer and straightened up. He immediately stood up straight and pulled himself away from Draco's grasp. This is not what Draco had wanted but with the way Potter was acting, Draco could hardly tell the man to stop. What was he going to say? _Sorry, I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone. But can you still love me?_

"Draco…" Potter whispered softly.

"Sorry. Right. If you don't want me anymore, then I suppose I shall be going…" Draco turned around, realising he was at his home, and Potter was his guest.

Brilliant.

"Wait, what?" Potter asked, pulling on Draco's elbow. "Can I still see you tonight?"


	42. Chapter 42

Draco hesitated. 

"I know…" Potter said softly, pulling Draco close to him. "I don't wanna presume anything but I know the war did a number on you. It certainly did to me. So…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I understand if you can't trust me." 

"It's not…"

"I know, it's all relative. It's all fucked up, honestly." 

Draco gave a sharp laugh. "Never thought you'd understand me…"

"Hmm…" Potter closed the distance between them. "Never thought I'd want you this much." 

_Me too_ , thought Draco. He didn't speak though. He liked this soft silence between them.


	43. Chapter 43

“So, how many more mountains am I gonna have to climb for you to confirm for dinner? I know you said you’d bring the wine, but just need to make sure…” Potter seemed sceptical; Draco supposed he didn’t blame the man. 

Draco was giving him the run around. 

“I’ll be there.” 

Potter grinned then. “I’m glad your mother tried to set us up. It’s working out quite well for me.” 

“Except when I have one of my episodes.” Draco immediately stopped talking. He didn’t want Potter to know he was crazy. Not yet. 

Potter laughed. “Think I can handle them.”


	44. Chapter 44

They walked back to the gates of the manor; Draco was getting ready to say goodbye to Potter when Potter surprised him with another kiss. 

"I hope that was okay…" he asked, looking sheepish. 

"You're going to have to stop doing things first and asking for permission later, Potter. It's not appropriate." 

Potter smiled. "Fine, I do apologise. But I was afraid if I asked you for another kiss, you'd turn me down." 

"I…wouldn't have." 

"So, another kiss?" 

Draco shook his head. "No. For behaving rudely at first, you do not get a reward." 

"Ah." Potter laughed. "You know, you'd make a great Hogwarts Professor. You'd get a kick out of disciplining all those students left and right." 

"Are you suggesting I have a desire for discipline, Potter?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. 

Potter shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe I want you to have a desire for discipline…" 

Potter laughed again, and this time, he took Draco's hand in his. Draco was afraid he was going to try to kiss Draco again, but Potter did no such thing. He brought Draco's hands to his lips and gently brushed his lips against Draco's knuckles. 

Oh Merlin. 

That was hot. Cruel and wonderful.


	45. Chapter 45

Potter was making it difficult for Draco to resist him.

"Um... You should go, Potter."

Potter gave Draco a soft smile. "Yes, it's probably a good idea."

"Indeed."

"Yes, especially since your mother and Parkinson are gawking at us from the first floor window, doing a terrible job hiding behind the curtain."

Draco immediately turned to look at the curtains from the giant window on the first floor, still a few metres away moved. He sighed and turned to look at Potter.

"I'll see you soon," Potter said and Disapparated.

Draco wanted to look stoic at Potter's departure, but he knew he could forget it. He was getting too attached to Potter already. And what did Potter have planned for tonight? He had to admit, he was curious.

But not more curious than whether or not he'd get to kiss Potter again. Or maybe even do more than just kiss?

It was probably a bad idea but Potter seemed so carefree. He talked about how the ghosts of his pasts haunted him too. Maybe they were different ghosts, and different reasons, but it was nice to hear it from someone else.

Draco wasn't alone. He could share something with Potter.


	46. Chapter 46

After lunch, Draco felt slightly dizzy so he went to take a nap. He figured he needed to be a bit refreshed for his date with Potter. A date, he was now looking forward to. 

When he woke up, he still felt dizzy and his throat severely hurt. He'd been feeling ill a week before, but he'd thought that was behind him. 

Apparently, he was mistaken. 

"Oh no…" he mumbled to himself, scared if he didn't feel better, he'd have to cancel on Potter. 

By the time the evening arrived, he only felt worse. He summoned a quill and parchment and wrote Potter a note, hoping Potter didn't think Draco was making an excuse to not see him. 

*

Without any supper, Draco returned to bed and slept through the whole night. The next day, he still wasn't well. He'd half hoped Potter would come by and see him since he'd said he was feeling ill. 

But there was no Potter. Two days later, Potter still hadn't arrived or sent him a note. 

Draco thought the only polite thing to do was sending another owl to Potter, apologising. And this time, asking to see him. 

He hoped Potter didn't hate him.


	47. Chapter 47

Draco was resting in the sitting room reclining back on the sofa with his eyes closed. He had had a headache as he was getting over his illness, still not feeling completely better. He heard footsteps approach him but didn't look up, if anything, it was either the Healer his mother had called, or one of his friends.

"Wow, you really are sick, then?" Potter's voice boomed in the otherwise quiet room, giving Draco a start.

"You're here."

"You did summon me."

"Three days ago."

Draco opened his eyes and sat up straight. Potter was wearing tight, dark Muggle jeans—leaving very little to the imagination, and a snug black t-shirt. Draco'd seen men dressed like that at gay clubs; a sharp pang of jealousy went through him as he thought that Potter might've stopped by on his way to a club.

A Muggle gay club to go and find someone else.

"You look…" Draco started to speak and cleared his throat. "Going somewhere?"

Potter shook his head. "No, it's my day off."

"So, you're all dressed up for me?"

Potter's face fell slightly. He took a seat across from Draco. "It might have crossed my mind that you weren't honest when you had owlled me."

"Of course," Draco said, glumly. "You have no reason to believe me."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Draco asked, confused.

Potter chuckled softly. Low and sexy. "You're not the only one with trust issues."

"I didn't mean to upset you—" Draco would've said more but Potter started laughing. Bellowing, really.

"What is it?" Draco snapped.

"Look at us, we're so polite with each other," Potter said, sounding amused. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. The way he looked at Draco, nearly melted Draco in his seat.

"Well, I'm unwell. What's your excuse?"


	48. Chapter 48

Potter smiled at Draco and leaned back. "So, what do the Healers say?" 

"I haven't seen a Healer yet," Draco replied. "I'm simply waiting to get better." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"Gods, you sound like Mother." 

"Maybe you just want me to take care of you," Potter said with a smirk. "Prepare you a bath—"

"Don't be absurd, Potter," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Even now, all you can do is flirt with me?" 

"It comes easy to me," replied Potter. 

"Flirting?" Draco scoffed. "I can't imagine. I suppose you just wear that outfit and men fall on their knees for you." 

"That's the second time in five minutes you've commented on my appearance. What do you—you're not jealous, are you?" Potter's teasing tone wasn't hard to miss. "You are. Look at you, even if you're ill, you're still turning bright red." 

"Oh, just go away," Draco said, huffing. He sat back on the sofa and crossed his legs. He sneered before looking away from Potter. So what if he was jealous? He was clearly ill, so clearly he wasn't thinking straight. "You're delusional," he mumbled to himself. 

"Right…" Potter got up off his chair and knelt down in front of Draco. He tentatively placed his hands on Draco's knees, and when Draco didn't react, he squeezed it lightly. Draco stayed still; Potter took the liberty to slide his hand up Draco's thigh. 

Draco finally looked at Potter and raised an eyebrow. 

"Sorry I didn't believe you at first," he said softly. "I had thought you were making more excuses—" 

"I…" Draco paused.

"Forgive me?" Potter's voice was so low Draco wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. 

Draco made a face, trying to scowl, because he didn't want to smile at Potter. He figured once he and Potter actually became an item, big changes were coming his way. Their way. Eventually he reached down to cup Potter's face and as he was about to say something, a fit of cough caught him. 

Potter was quick on his feet. He jumped up and grabbed a glass of water to give to Draco; then he sat on the sofa next to Draco, soothing him. He rubbed small circles on Draco's back while Draco drank water. 

"Do you need a potion or something?" Potter asked, sounding worried. 

Draco shook his head. "No…" he said, leaning against Potter. "Just…stay."


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute boys are cute.

Draco opened his eyes, his neck stiff, and his throat dry. He was also warm, or at least the left side of his face was. When he sat up straight, he realised he'd fallen asleep on Potter. 

Potter. Who still had his arm around Draco, resting back on the sofa, with his own eyes closed. 

Draco tried not making a sound but Potter stirred anyway. He quickly looked down on Potter's shirt, _just_ to make sure he'd not droold on Potter as well — because _this_ wasn't embarrassing enough. 

Then, Draco gently shifted to get a better look at Potter's face. As if he knew he was being watched, Potter opened his eyes. "Hey…" he said softly. "I must have fallen asleep, too." 

"I…yes, well…" 

"This sofa is very comfortable," Potter said. 

Draco smiled awkwardly. He wasn't used to this. He hadn't slept next to someone in a very long time, let alone on the sofa in his sitting room. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Draco nodded. "Better. Thank you for your — what you did — I mean —" 

Potter chuckled. "You're welcome, Draco." 

Draco cleared his throat and then sat up straighter, eventually, Potter removed his hold on him. Looking reluctant. "I should go and…freshen up." 

"Oh. Okay." Potter stood up and offered his hand to Draco as if Draco needed help. Or as if Draco were some dame and Potter was the gentleman caller. Draco supposed he _was_ that. "So I should…" Potter drawled, looking uncharacteristically shy. That was a new discovery. Draco had never seen _that_ side of Potter before. 

"Will you stay for supper?" 

"Oh!" Potter said with surprise. "What time— I mean — now or—?" 

Draco couldn't help but laugh. They really were quite bad at being polite with each other. "Whenever it's ready, I suppose," he replied.


	50. Chapter 50

"I'm sure there won't be any blood when supper is served. No need to look so scared, Potter." 

"It's not that…" Potter drawled. "I don't wish to overstay my wel—"

And then Draco kissed him. Again. He really was enjoying kissing Potter whenever he wanted and he wanted to. Now. All the time.

"Will you stay?" Draco asked, nudging himself close to Potter. "It'll make me feel better. I'd like to show you…" Now it was Draco's turn to be shy. 

"Show me what?" Potter asked, sounding breathless. 

"Just something…" Draco said softly and Potter's eyes widened. "Not _that_ , fool." He couldn't help but laugh. 

"Oh, okay," Potter said, confused. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be brilliant." 

Now, it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. 

"You know, I don't understand you at all, Malfoy. One moment, you're sweet, the other, you're taunting me. And when I think I have you figured out, you kiss me like you've been wanting to for ages. After that, you act like I'm simply the most exhausting thing in the world." 

Draco chuckled. "What can I say? I think you're starting to understand me after all." 

"Or, that I'll go mad doing so."


	51. Chapter 51

Surprisingly at dinner, Draco's mother was nowhere to be found. It was strange because usually, Narcissa was always in Draco's business. She had a comment for everything and everyone. She'd have to know Potter was over, so what did she do? Disappear? 

If anything, after announcing to the house-elves Potter was going to join them for dinner, Draco expected Pansy to make a surprise entry. Yet, neither of the two women were anywhere near them. 

Draco supposed he'd count his blessings. Not long after, he was certain they'd come running in and demanding all the details of his — what now seemed like — date with Potter. 

"You're awfully quiet," Draco said as they worked through the meal and Potter hadn't said much. "Is it something… Would you like to leave…?" He couldn't believe he was so nervous. 

"No. I'm just…" He paused and looked up and Draco to smile. "I don't have to go anywhere. I like being here." 

"And you're quiet because…" 

Potter shrugged. "Nervous?" he said and Draco didn't know if he was telling or asking. "Curious to what you have to show me later." 

"Now I'm afraid it won't even be a big deal. I mean… Not like you'll be impressed or anything."

"You're trying to impress me?" Potter asked, sounding curious. 

"Don't read too much into it." 

"I couldn't even if I tried," Potter replied laughing. "If I thought one thing, it'd be totally something different." When Draco didn't answer, Potter continued. "The food is nice though. Please tell your house-elves everything is simply delicious." 

Draco relaxed. Even though he wasn't the one who'd done the cooking, but glad Potter was having a good time. "You're a decent cook yourself," Draco said. He was itching for wine but knew he should've been refraining. He still wasn't completely well and didn't wish to ruin his recovery by celebrating early. 

"I was trying to impress you." 

"And here we are again being so utterly polite," Draco said. This was just like him, wasn't it? Once the moment was composed, he had to say something to ruin it.

"If you'd rather fight with me so we can be at each other's throats, I don't mind. I like fighting with you. The kissing makes up for it." 

Draco felt his face flush and his cheeks were getting hot. He reached for the glass of water and all but finished it off in one gulp. He wanted to scowl at Potter for embarrassing him but he was a bit too turned on to manage it. 

"So, dessert?" he asked eventually, hoping to come back to a more normal topic which wasn't about their snogging and how much Draco wanted it. 

"I…uh do you mind if we skip it?" Potter asked. "I really want to see what you have to show me." 

Draco nodded once standing up from his chair. Potter followed suit. "Very well, then…" he said and started to walk away from the dining room; Potter was right next to him. 

They walked down a long corridor and then Draco held Potter's hand. It was warm and slightly clammy making Draco think Potter was nervous too. He smiled softly and then they Disapparated. 

"Wow," Potter said when they had Apparated into Draco's private study. This wasn't like his office or his bedroom, which were also filled with books but this was something _special_. 

Potter had almost lost his footing and Draco reached over, placing his hand on the small of Potter's back to steady him. "Are you all right?" 

Potter nodded. "This is…" Potter looked around. "Wow." 

"How do you like it?" Draco asked, self-conscious. "I know you own a bookshop, and it's quite large with several floors but—" 

"This is yours. It's so you," Potter said looking spellbound. "I'm so curious to see all your collections and…" 

"A lot of my purchases are from your shop," said Draco. 

"It is very cool. Hermione is going to be so jealous. The shelves look like they go on for days." 

It wasn't until Potter had walked away to look at Draco's collection Draco realised his hand was still resting on Potter's back. And now, he missed being so close to him.


	52. Chapter 52

As Potter walked around Draco's little collection, Draco was excited. But, he was also starting to get tired. He stifled a yawn, however, it seemed Potter had caught him. 

"I should go…" 

"No, please. I'm sorry…" 

Potter laughed. "And here we are being polite again," he said. 

"Then we best fix that," replied Draco. He gently pushed Potter against one of the bookshelves and crowded his space. 

"I do like the way you think, Malfoy." Potter smirked at Draco and widened the space between his legs so Draco could come even closer. 

"You're shameless," Draco said, right before kissing him.


End file.
